


Bodyache by albabutter [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Bodyache by albabutter read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Besides, it was Ronan who had started watching him. Ronan who had decided that Adam Parrish was indeed something worth looking at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodyache by albabutter [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bodyache](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008391) by [albabutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/albabutter/pseuds/albabutter). 



**Title** : Bodyache  
**Author** : albabutter  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : raven cycle  
**Character** : ronan lynch/adam parrish, gansey/blue  
**Rating** : mature  
**Warnings** : chose not to use archive warnings  
**Summary** : Besides, it was Ronan who had started watching him. Ronan who had decided that Adam Parrish was indeed something worth looking at.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4008391)  
**Length** 0:16:55  
Link: [ here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon%202016/Bodyache%20by%20albabutter.mp3)


End file.
